Después de la guerra viene
by MakioMine
Summary: Conjunto de historias aleatorias sobre la relación de Ulquiorra e Inoue, sus amigos y como empiezan un nuevo comienzo.
1. Humano

Aquel día se despertó con un mal presentimiento, lo que ocurría comúnmente cuando alguien venía a fastidiarle la mañana, se enderezo, el gigai que le habían dado era extras sensible para que aprendiera mas rápido, o mejor dicho de mala manera lo que era ser un ser humano que siente, gracias a ellos su espalda estaba adolorida por dormir en el suelo. El sótano de Urahara, donde entreno Ichigo para ir a salvar a Rukia no era precisamente un lugar apropiado para vivir, y mucho menos para dormir cada noche durante casi seis años, sin salir mucho de allí fue el último en permanecer allí y no por dependencia sino porque recién a la fecha Urahara, su anfitrión decidió que era lo suficientemente humano.

Se estiro para hacer circular la sangre en su cuerpo y ponerlo en movimiento, hizo un repaso mental de las cosas que ocurrieron tras su muerte, no recordaba los últimos momentos antes de morir y solo tenía la sensación de que era algo muy importante para él, luego de esos despertó días después en el Rukongai, su alma estaba resentida y una señora le dio lo que comprendió mas tarde, un hogar, al cual volvía frecuentemente, ya que la sociedad de las almas lo mantenía muy vigilado, cuando quiso saciar su curiosidad y bajo al mundo humano fue traído por Neliel a la casa del sombrerero quien le ofreció la ayuda que necesitaba, que para él eran, sentido común, al parecer el suyo tenia algunas fallas, educación, una guía con respecto a la sociedad en general y un gigai para movilizase de manera más sólida. Se encontró con la no muy grata sorpresa de que no fue el único en acudir al vendedor de dulces, varios ex –espadas lo habían hecho también y tuvo que convivir con ellos, fue el más rápido en aprender casi todo a excepción de la parte de sentir, por lo que fue pospuesta, y muchas más veces pospuesta su salida acredita con éxito al mundo humano y ya todos se habían largado del lugar.

Era visitado por varios shinigamis, los cuales en un principio estaban muy reacios a tener que tratar con él, pero estaba seguro que más de alguno ya no le tenían manía, ya que uno de los capitanes le informo que si asistía a la academia para shinigamis podría admitirle en su escuadrón, por otro lado sus ex –compañeros venía a verlo muy a menudo y sobretodo Grimmjow y a la siga de este Nel, que eran los más persistentes en sus visitas.

Escucho a lo lejos el rugido de un motor y se llevó una mano a la cara con gesto de pesadez, pronto estuvo el peli celeste restregándole su nueva moto en la cara, que hizo que se la comprara Nel con su sueldo hace unos días. Tomo su mochila donde la noche anterior había guardado las pocas cosas con las que se había hecho en este tiempo, ropas y unas cuantas pertenencias a las cuales se había apegado.

-molestas a los vecinos con esa cosa- le dijo, y puso el pie en una de las ruedas deteniendo el avance de la motocicleta y a su vez soltando una gran polvareda.

-¿quieres romperla emo?- le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y en tono desafiante.

-¿Qué te importa a ti? Si ni siquiera salió de tu bolsillo –ya perdiste el orgullo de un espada, haces que una mujer te compre tus cosas- eso hizo callar al arrancar.

Apago el motor y descendido, puso su máxima expresión de delincuente y se acercó para provocarlo, mirándolo con la cabeza bien en alto, le costaba trabajo aceptar el hecho de que se estaba convirtiendo en un mantenido y cuando se lo echaban en cara lo fastidiaba en verdad.

-qué me dices de ti… ¿todavía vas a comerle los pulmones a tu mami?- sonrío complacido, ya que ese tema también era complicado o lo había sido en algún tiempo para Ulquiorra.

El moreno ya no era tan calmo como lo había sido como arrancar, pero rara vez caía ante las provocaciones de Grimmjow, frunció en ceño y estiro su postura, también su cuerpo había madurado quizás no tenía los músculos inflados de su contrincante pero poseía una estatura no tan escasa como en el pasado, sin superar a la vez la de Grimmjow y su cuerpo seguía siendo fuerte y atlético, una provocación más y los dos arreglarían sus asuntos a golpes.

-los amigos no pueden pelearse antes de las doce- les grito Nel.

Saliendo de la nada de entre ambos y separándolos y una vez los tuvo a una distancia considerable se colgó del cuello de Grimmjow, con el cual últimamente se estaba dando muchas confianzas.

-¡Grimy no me dejes sola!- le regaño y luego le sujeto la nariz en castigo, a Grimmjow de apoco se le fue desapareciendo la vena hinchada.

-oye emo nosotros veníamos a buscarte para enseñarte los apartamentos de los que te hablo Noitora hace unos meses- le dijo completamente calmo.

-¿existen? Más me pareció una broma de parte suya-

-¡yo ya los he visto!- daba saltitos mientras aun no soltaba a Grimmjow quien apenas estaba en pie, ya que Nel era un arrancar mucho más fuerte que él.

Como Nel confirmo los tres fueron a los deptos. Eran un tanto retirados del centro de la ciudad, tipo occidentales, de ladrillos lo que los hacia lucir muy pintorescos, la casera les mostró el interior de uno de los que estaban disponibles, solo la cocina estaba equipada y el baño, Ulquiorra le parecía perfecto hasta que Grimmjow hablo, cuando la casera los dejo.

-¿y con qué piensas pagar?- miro el depto. Era bastante espacioso, y tenía tres habitaciones además – además ¿conque demonios vas a mueblar este sitio? Es enorme-

-tengo dinero ahorrado, y no pretendo amueblarlo aun-

Nel hizo un gesto desaprobatorio –no puedes ¿Dónde dormirás?-

-no puedes seguir durmiendo en el suelo- le reto Grimmjow –no recuerdas lo que dijo el sombrerero que aun estas creciendo bastardo ¡te quedaras chueco!-

Ulquiorra solo suspiro y fue a ver una de las habitaciones dos de ellas tenían balcón, y muy buena vista, nel fue a decirle a la casera que iban a rentar dos deptos. Ella también quería salir de la casa de Ichigo porque su amigo estaba muy concentrado en la relación que tenía en este momento. Grimmjow se afirmó en el marco de la puerta de la misma habitación.

-te vendrá con Nel- afirmo Ulquiorra en vez de preguntar, Grimmjow no lo negó – te advertí que no te acostaras con Nel… ellas no es como con la demás con las que has estado- Grimmjow suspiro pesadamente.

-supongo que es hora de dejar de huir y eso va para tu también- le golpeo el hombro al acercase –nadie le ha dicho a la princesa que también estas de vuelta, deberías ir a verla-

-esto o tiene nada que ver con lo tuyo-

-¡¿Cómo que no emo?!- le escupió en la cara a Ulquiorra.

- no tienes que mesclar en tus problemas a la mujer ¡maldito fornicador!-

-¿Qué es un fornicador?- pregunto Nel quien traía las llaves.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, se peleaban todo el tiempo pero se guardaban todos los secretos entre ellos, y lo más impensable era que se buscaban para pedirse consejos o contarse lo que les ocurre.

-esto es uno- señalo a Grimmjow quien tenía un amplio expedientes de mujeres con las que había intimado desde que abandono el hueco mundo -¿Nel solo escuchaste eso?-

-si solo eso, ten esta es tu llave- se la entrego, seguía tan feliz como siempre y lo más probable es que no había entendido nada de nada, seguía siendo una niña bajo el gigai – la casera quiere que vayas con tu documentación y firmes el contrato- ella se adelantó y salió del depto. Suponiendo que Ulquiorra la seguía.

Los dos amigos se dieron unas miradas de advertencias y luego se relajaron.

-yo iré por unas birras y algo de sake- dijo el arrancar saliendo también.

Su apartamento carecía de casi todas las comodidades humanas y la pareja de arrancar que tenia de vecinos se lo recalcaban cada vez que entraban sin su permiso, Nel le trajo un par de platos y cubiertos, mientras Ulquiorra trataba de dormir en su día libre, en el suelo de la sala que fue donde cayó dormido el día anterior.

-Nel no vengas en camisón a mi depto. Recuerda que también soy un hombre- tenía los ojos entrecerrados por la luz que se colaba.

-no creo tu no piensas con el de allá bajo- se rio.

-¿Quién te enseño eso?-

-Rangiku- lo dijo canturreando, Inoue, Rukia y la rubia eran sus mejores amigas.

-no hagas caso de todo lo que dice la rubia- le regaño –casi todo el tiempo esta ebria- hizo memoria según la shinigami llamada Rukia le había contado que había tenido un bebe hace poco, se lamentó por el vástago.

Grimmjow entro dejando aún más abierta la puerta y cogió al hombro a Nel y le dio una palmada en el trasero, esta con el pelo esponjado y ojeroso, el trabajo le hacía pésimo, y mas no conciliaba el sueño si Nel no estaba a su lado.

-a la cama- le ordeno y salió dejando la puerta abierta.

Ulquiorra maldijo en voz alta, encima que no respetan su privacidad, y no le dejan dormir con sus ruidos nocturnos, ya que a los dos les bajaba por temporada el celo, no pensó que tenerlos de vecinos habría sido asi, se estaba volviendo ingenuo, se levanto de mala gana a cerrar la puerta cuando vio a Inoue que estaba pasando justo en frente de él, a visitar a nel.

Los dos conectaron miradas, a Inoue se le cayó el bolso y sus piernas flaquearon, y Ulquiorra de puro nervio cerro por un instante la puerta, hasta que sintió el porrazo en el suelo y auxilia a su ex –prisionera que yacía sentada en el suelo con sus pertenencias regadas por el suelo.

La ayudo a levantarse, pero sus piernas estaban temblorosas, por lo que no la soltó y luego recogió sus cosas, la condujo dentro del depto., que estaba en completa oscuridad, abrió las persianas, ella seguía en shock al igual que él, la diferencia que él aun podía enviar órdenes a su cuerpo en vez de quedarse congelado. Cuando ella comenzó a articular palara, le dio el único cojín que tenía para que en se sentara.

-Nel está ocupada no creo que te pueda recibir, puedes esperarla aquí- sonó como una orden, ni después de purificado cambio sus hábitos de para con ella, carcelero y prisionera, aunque fue mucho más caballeroso esta vez.

-tu… ¿estás bien?- le parecía tan irreal, tan efímero el verle que si hacia un movimiento muy brusco se haría cenizas tal cual la última vez que puedo verle, sin poder llegar a él para corresponderle.

Él por su parte malinterpreto lo que estaba preguntando.

-debería estar muerto- dijo sin más, le turbaba tenerla en frente, recordar como todos los días gozaba destruyendo su confianza, eliminando sus defensas y arrebatándoles sus sueño y esperanzas.

Pero no lo había hecho por su instinto destructivo, solo una vez se dejó llevar por él y fue cuando peleo por última vez con Ichigo, si había sido cruel y despiadado era por siendo tan inhumano ella lo cautivaba, sentía hambre cuando estaba cerca de ella, quería saber, descubrir sobre ella, abrirla desde la garganta hasta más abajo del ombligo y registrar cada rincón de ella, saciar su curiosidad pero debía suprimir todos esos impulsos y transformarlos en palabras para conformarse con las respuestas de la humana, que tan ilógicas, mas descabelladas le parecían.

Mas siempre le sorprendió con sus acciones y su determinación y ahora no sería una excepción. Se acercó a tientas y le tomo la mano con desesperación, lo descoloco y hizo que perdiera su compostura, acariciaba su mano y luego se llevó la otra a su cara para intensificar la presencia del ser que había encarnizaba sus sueños actuales, sus lágrimas cayeron cálidas, cuando Ulquiorra las vio se levantó de golpe.

-sabía que no te haría bien verme- se pensó que otra vez le estaba haciendo daño.

Inoue se paró y le abrazo por la espalda, se aferró lo más fuerte posible, estaba tenso, y sus polera se estaba mojando por las interminables lágrimas de la mujer, quería saber que hacer pero la respuesta no se hallaba en ninguno de los libros que estudio.

-te extrañe- le dijo ella y no esperaba ninguna respuesta, tan solo decirlo.

-yo igual- agacho la cabeza, seis años le dieron el tiempo suficiente para entender que ella era el color, el calor, y el aire que necesitaba para vivir.

Se quedaron tal cual, escuchando las palpitaciones del otro, sus respirar, recordar cono era tenerse de nuevo, pero del depto. Vecino escandalosos gemidos y crujidos atravesaron las paredes de la sala, y la situación de volvió bochornosa.

-si Nel está ocupada- dijo después de escuchar un gruñido bestial y los tartamudeos de Nel diciendo el nombre de Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra tomo de la mano a Inoue y la saco de la sala y la llevo a una de las habitaciones, ahí no llegaban los gritos. Fue incomodo en partes iguales para los dos, pero en el rostro de Inoue era más evidente, su color esta encendido y sus mejillas acaloradas tenía que poner un tema para olvidarse de lo que aun pasaba en el depto. Vecino.

-¿hace cuánto estas aquí?-

-unos meses- se sentó en el suelo, ella lo imito y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, pero ahora estaba más alto, solían sentarse así en el hueco mundo cuando ella estaba tan mal emocionalmente que para que no perdiera la cordura le deja que se aproximara y se apoyase en él.

-pero no tienes, muebles ni camas ni…- se cayó quizás era un tema delicado.

-no me parecen necesarios, con una manta y un cojín puedo dormir y sentarme-

-No puedes- se puso seria, quería convencerlo.

-¿porque no?-

-porque no puedes-

-esa no es una razón mujer-

-es malo para tu salud- dijo sonriendo como tonta.

-soy un alma ya estoy muerto-

-entonces dame una razón que te haría amueblar tu depto.- Ulquiorra quería seguir con la discusión pero al parecer ella se había vuelto un poco más perspicaz.

-quizás si no viviera solo-

La conversación se extendió un par de horas, hasta que el estómago de Inoue rugió entonces Ulquiorra se puso de pie y le pregunto si lo acompañaba a la tienda que quedaba cerca, puesto que no tenía nada para prepararle y si no recordaba mal ella le solía pedir extrañas mesclas de sabores, pasaron por la sala que aún se sentían los bramidos Ulquiorra pateo la pared molesto.

-¡jodete emo!- le grito Grimmjow.

Pero se callaron, ese tipo de cosas a Inoue la avergonzaban mucho pero se le paso rápidamente al escuchar soltar unos cuantos improperios en voz baja a Ulquiorra, algo que no le había visto hacer como arrancar. Salieron a comprar.

-he escuchado que Harribel se hizo policía-

-también me lo contaron por ahí- la miro de reojo, ella estaba sonriente pero le pareció que había sonado algo cortante –también que tu amiga tuvo un hijo hace un par de años-

-¡ah sí! Rangiku tuvo a Gintoki- el nombre le pateo el estómago a Ulquiorra ya sabía quién era el padre del vástago – que horrible combinación-

-no, no para nada es un pequeño muy sano y muy sereno- de pronto lo cogió del brazo, justo antes de unas chicas se le quedaran mirando –te llevas mejor con Grimmjow- recordó los conflictos entre espadas hace seis años atrás.

Bestias muy competitivas, no existía compañerismo y las alianzas se rompían una vez que diferían en sus interés.

-es lo que hay- dijo casi a regañadientes, se convirtieron en amigos solo a base de golpes.

Se daban miradas mutuamente, lo que siempre fue natural, el verde de sus ojos era el único color que podía ver mientras estuvo cautiva mientras que a él siempre le pareció fascinante estudiar sus gestos, pero ahora ambos estaban rompiendo el límite de observar y comenzaron a dedicarse a los cambios de los seis años. Orihime no estaba más alta, pero si más femenina y sus curvas estaban más pronunciadas para no decir que sus pechos y caderas se volvieron más grandes, su pelo largo y suelto sin ningún sujetador, sus ojos eran tan llenos de vida y expresivos, incluso reflejaban tanta alegría que era contagiosa.

Como humano esta deleitado, casi embriagado, pero su apellido era autocontrol y no se dejaría ceder aun. A veces desviaba la mirada ruborizada no recordaba que fuese tan guapo, su contextura seguía siendo delgada, había crecido considerablemente, sus marcas como su máscara arrancar ya no existían, tampoco llevaba el hueco en la parte baja del cuello, en vez de eso una polera sin cuello le dejaba ver un poco de esa descolorida piel, y sus ojos tenía un ligero brillo pero seguían siendo vacíos y profundos.

Ese día no pudo hablar con Nel pero le conto con todo detalle lo que había hecho durante los seis años, como si fuese un amigo de la infancia.

-¿Ulquiorra puedo venir otro día a visitarte?- le pregunto nerviosa al irse.

-si, a menos que quieras que te secuestre- ella dio un respingo ante tal confianza –no sé dónde vives- añadió y ella se largó a reír mientras que él la acompaño con una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible pero que Inoue vio claramente.


	2. aceptar, no aceptar

La habitación estaba con una luz tenue, en el centro encendida la tv, ya no era la hora de la cena y la noche se colaba por la ventana, Ulquiorra intentaba encontrar algo en la televisión antes de rendirse e irse a la cama aunque mañana fuese su día libre, no tenia ganas de trasnochar por que lo mas probable era que iría a la sociedad de las almas, Inoue aún estaba negociando con él para que no la dejara sola el fin de semana, recargaba su pecho contra la espalda del chico y sus piernas estaba enredadas pasando por debajo de una brazo, y situadas entre las piernas de él, se pintaba las uñas.

-¿Qué haces cuando vas allá? Digo porque sin falta cada semana tienes que ir- trataba de poner voz de chica en apuros, estaba en plan de no dejarle ir esta semana, por fin estaba asumiendo de cuanto había comenzado a depender de su presencia, no como hermano, tampoco como amigo.

-es algo personal, podrías hacer algo con...- sin dejar de ver el televisor –estas echada sobre mí- le agobiaba que otras personas le tocaran, aunque la mujer en su espalda era toda una decepciona pero permitirlo seria admitirlo y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-ya te dije es por dos motivos y ambos son necesarios –inflo las mejillas –uno: tú necesitas ser menos reacio al contacto con otras personas y dos: no me dejaste encender la luz para que pudiera verme las uñas y es ahí donde llega la iluminación de la tv- sonrió triunfante creyendo que no iba a encontrar algún contra argumento.

Justo en el momento que le iba a responder entro al depto. Grimmjow con displays de cerveza en mano y se les quedo mirando.

-ustedes… ¿en serio no se hacían cariño en "las noches"?- alzo una ceja, deberás lo sospechaba y no era solo pro el hecho de que en su cabeza solo hubieran tres sencillos objetivos, comer todo tipo de alimentos existentes y por haber, sexo bruto todas las noches y largas siestas durante el día.

Inoue se ruborizo entera y escondió la cara en el cuello de Ulquiorra quien ya estaba sofocado de tanto contacto, se puso de pie pero Inoue se quedó trepada a él, como una ardilla en su árbol. la situación era bastante cómica pero ninguno rió.

-la mujer no quiere que mañana vaya a la sociedad de las almas- pasando de la pregunta anterior que podía ser una provocación.

Grimmjow se rio y se desplazó hasta la mesa dejando las bebidas y dirigiéndose al refrigerador a saquearlo.

-ni siquiera me dices que vas a hacer allá- enredo sus piernas por la espalda para no dejarle ir –no te dejare ir esta semana- dijo decidida.

-ya basta respeta mi espacio personal-

-tú no tienes nada de eso- dijeron tres personas al unísono, Inoue, Nel, Grimmjow.

- no les costara mucho darme mi privacidad y espacio personal algún día- la petición se la llevo el viento pues los tres se hicieron los sordos y siguieron en lo suyo.

Nel traía unas cuantas bandejas apiladas con aperitivos listas, para el insaciable de su novio que atacaba refrigeradores de los vecinos y aun no tenía suficiente. Ulquiorra suspiro pesadamente y se sentó en el sofá y tomo el celular de Inoue quien intentó arrebatárselo pero no pudo, busco la bandeja de mensajes y ahí estaban los mensajes de auxilio, uno para Nel y otro para Arisawa Tatsuki.

-al menos deberías decirle a que vas Ulquiorra, no es un secreto ni nada vergonzoso- Nel trata de negociar con el pelinegro.

-no veo por qué deba contárselo todo a la mujer- en tozudez nadie le iba a ganar.

-ella te ventila todo lo que hace ¡no seas necio!- le alego Grimmjow.

le estaban molestando demasiado y estaba cansado de discutir con Inoue para que se le sumen a la causa sus propios amigos coloco una película de acción, chirridos de autos y balaceras eran la combinación perfecta para deshacerse de entrometido número uno y entrometida numero dos… -Grimmjow si me has dejado la cocina desordenada y te rapo la cabeza- Nel corrió a la cocina.

Grimmjow se metía de tal manera en las películas que no importaba si el edificio se incendiaba el no reaccionaba, y Nel era lo mejor que le había pasado al peli celeste hacia lo que fuese por él aunque no fuese totalmente reciproco, lo que los dejaba relativamente solos otra vez.

-ahí tienes tu caballería y tu amiga se tardará en llegar- sonó triunfal –dame una buena razón por la que deba contarte y me sueltes-

-¡no! Si te suelto te encerraras en tu habitación y no me contaras nada- se ponía roja, ni ella sabía por qué quería saber algo de la noche a la mañana, que nunca le había importado que hiciera, vivían casi hace seis meses juntos –¿no confías en mí?-

-no es un secreto porque debería confiártelo, es solo que no encuentro tus motivos para que debas de saberlo- inquirió y cada vez estaba más cerrado a la idea de contarle.

Seis meses viviendo juntos para otras personas eso serian señales de relación pero ellos eran algo más especial que el resto, no sabía clasificarse si en conocidos o amigos pero lo que si había era un lazo que no habían podido contar ni aun después de la muerte de uno de ellos. Ulquiorra se inscribió en la universidad de Inoue, aunque le quedaba en otra sede cercana ya que estudiaba leyes, pero se cruzaban seguido por los pasillos que conectaban las sedes al igual que Ichigo quien no le pinto ninguna gracia volver a verlo y menos caminando al lado de Inoue, pero en ese asunto ambos fueron tajantes con el peli naranjo, que no estaba en su derecho de prohibirles nada y que no tenían por qué pedirle su consentimiento, la que fue más dura fue Inoue, que para sorpresa de ambos chicos, fue lo mejor, eso enfrió la cabeza de Ichigo y lo hizo pisar tierra, su amiga se podía juntar con quien ella le plazca y no era débil en lo absoluto, sabría como cuidarse. Lo que no sabía aún era que vivían juntos eso no lo habría pasado así de fácil, después de todo era Ichigo.

Nel estudiaba en la misma universidad en la misma situación que Ulquiorra ambos becados e ingresados con una identificación de estudiante falsa de Urahara pero ambos eran inteligentes y se manejaban sin ningún problema, ella estaba estudiando biología química y era el cerebro de toda la facultad todo lo contrario de Grimmjow a quien le valía el simple hecho de conservar un empleo, hasta unas semanas era despedido a diario en cada nuevo trabajo que tomaba, Orihime quien aún trabajaba en la panadería le consiguió un trabajo de repartidor y era sorprendente él lo estaba haciendo bien hasta el momento.

-yo abro mi corazón y te cuento cosas que ni a Tatsuki le había contado- dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

Se lo pensó antes de responderle, se refería a los temas que involucraban al shinigami sustituto que le traía tan mal sabor en la boca, aun no sabía bien que era lo que le provocaba esa persona, envidia, odio, resentimiento, trataba de que todo pareciera indiferencia con él pero Grimmjow ya lo había descubierto no pasaría mucho hasta que la mujer también se diera cuenta.

Celoso quizás pensó, entonces miro a Inoue a la cual rara vez le llamaba por su nombre y hallo su respuesta. La película estaba en receso por comerciales y Nel estaba por salir de la cocina.

-Orihime estas celándome- alcanzo a decir y todos suspiraron menos él y ella.

Ella iba a asentir cuando Tatsuki atravesó la puerta de una patada y grito.

-¿qué te hizo el degenerado?- con furia.

-yo no le hecho nada- dijo Grimmjow quien se dio por aludido.

-¡tú no! Este es el degenerado tu eres el fornicador- Inoue y Nel ocultaron unas risitas ante el nuevo apodo de Ulquiorra que le iba y le venia ya tenia tantos, payaso llorón, emo, batman, murciélago, enfermo, tempano.

-jamás vas a superar el hecho que haya secuestrado a Inoue- ni él tampoco lo iba a superar cada vez era más humano y eso le mortificaba más cada día que pasaba.

Con la Tatsuki presente se desviaron cada vez más del tema, Nel llamo a Rukia quien le encantaba venir y burlarse en la cara a Ulquiorra, como siempre ella venía con el Ichigo, a la siga de este venia Chad y Ishida, consigo trajeron las bebidas y acompañamientos, Grimmjow ponía sus películas superhéroes favoritas y se armaba el desorden porque después de embriagarse se ponían a imitarlos, Inoue y Ulquiorra tenían que disculparse con los vecinos por los ruidos, hasta que cada uno se marchaba a su hogar. La única que se quedaba era Tatsuki que dormía con Inoue.

Ulquiorra cerró por fin con llave la puerta de la casa al despedir a Nel y Grimmjow que iba a cuestas al depto. De al lado, Tatsuki estaba despierta y quería llevar a su amiga a su habitación pero Ulquiorra lo hizo antes.

-sabes que te odio ¿verdad?- cruzaba los brazos con seriedad.

-lo sé pero el que la haya raptado no es razón suficiente para que me odias por algo más y es reciente- estaba claro que Tatsuki no podía restregárselo toda su vida en la cara algo que la afectada consideraba un detalle que estaba perdonado.

-te darás cuenta espero que algún día- se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse.

-ya es tarde y por los alrededores aparecen muchos hollow, quédate por tu bien y el de Orihime- acomodo a Inoue en su cama.

-¿te iras en la madrugada a la soul society? tienes a otra allá ¿verdad?- el nombrar a "otra" despejo sus sospechas, su misterio habia dado paso a supuestas teorías que se habría alimentado con el tiempo.

Tatsuki entro a la habitación con una postura amenazadora ella si le sacaría la verdad.

-sabes que acabas de disipar mis dudas, no iré esta semana- se marcho de la habitacion.

-no respondiste a todo- lo miraba desconfiada.

-lo sabrás pronto- mientras caminaba.

Inoue se despertó a las doce del día ya no estaba tatsuki, su amiga la había despertado al irse a entrenar pero había seguido durmiendo hasta que ese aroma a desayuno la despertó por completo, se supone que hoy estaría sola hasta en la tarde que venía Nel a acompañarle, pero en la cocina estaba Ulquiorra con el delnatal del trabajo que tenia en la tienda de Urahara.

-no te has ido- estaba sorprendida.

-tu no me respondiste ayer- la vio ruborizarse –no creo que mi madre se enoje por no ir a verla esta semana- Inoue se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿madre? ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Qué hace? ¿se parecen?- pregunto a toda velocidad y emocionada.

Ulquiorra sirvió la mesa sin responder.

-ella es la persona que me acogió cuando me convertí en alma y llegue al Rukongai, ella hace hierbas que vende y a veces regala a los aldeanos, y todo el mundo decía que nos parecíamos mucho así que comencé a decirle madre fue algo natural- encogió los hombros –la soul society me encontró a los meses ya que el riatsu de ella era tan inusual como el mío, y se los confundía, como sabia pocas cosas de cómo funcionaban allá me enseño un par de cosas- hizo una pausa para esperar la siguiente ola de preguntas.

-¿puedo conocerla?- sus ojos brillaban.

Eso no se lo esperaba pero Setsuna también le había hecho la misma pregunta.

-algún día- ella hizo pucheros –supongo que la próxima semana podre ir sin que montes un berrinche Setsuna es una mujer que vive sola a veces necesita ayuda en casa es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-

-¿Por qué creyeron los vecinos que eras su hijo?- se había acercado más a su lado, estaba temerosa de saber que era una mujer la que visitaba Ulquiorra, pero si era una madre era muy distinto.

-creo que tenía un hijo que fue comido por un hollow cuando era un niño hace unos cuarenta años- dijo mas gelido de lo de costumbre.

Eso dejo a Inoue muy pensativa y tenía aún más ganas de ir a verla en ese momento.

-¡tengo que conocerla!- estaba casi gritando.

Lo había arrastrado a la tienda de Urahara con una excusa y una vez allí insistió en ir a verla, Ulquiorra saco de mala gana el celular de su bolsillo y efectuó unas llamadas, bastante molesto.

-¿pelea de pareja?- dijo con una voz gatuna Yoruichi.

Inoue la saludo un poco sonrojada, Urahara tenía sin falta calibrado todo para que pudieran pasar a la soul society.

Al pasar por la puerta llegaron a la soul society en el sereitei, Inoue le agarró del brazo, aún estaba de malas pero no se zafo el agarre, los shinigamis estaban acostumbrados a verle.

-¿Cómo es que te dejan estar sin problemas en el mundo humano?- pregunto casi en un susurro.

-eso es por el sello que llevo fracciona mi poder en mucho más que en un cuarto- estaba apurado y no podía usar ninguna técnica para movilizarse ya que llevaba a Inoue.

-te noto apurado- apresurado el paso para estar a la par.

-es porque hay dos lunáticos por acá cerca y quiero salir tan pronto como pueda al Rukongai-

Con suerte Inoue accedió a ser cargada para minimizar el trayecto, Ulquiorra usaba sonido, algo que no había olvidado al ser purificado y también poseía hierro en la piel lo que lo hacía blanco de los capitanes de la división 11 y 12, uno por el mero hecho de que le emocionaba pelear con el, quería ver su crecimiento y no podía aguantar hasta que este se volviera shinigami y pudiera medirse con él a espadas en vez de usar las manos desnudas y el otro por un motivo más repulsivo quería experimentar con él. Llegaron a una de las puertas donde reconocieron a Inoue y Ulquiorra mostro su sello, un murciélago escondido en el omoplato y le dejaron salir.

Una gran casa de madera en medio de un sendero de abetos un tanto muy apartada del pueblo, de dos pisos una casa que brillaba perfecta por sí sola, y una mujer de cabello negro recogido estaba en el cobertizo moliendo hierbas, levanto una fría mirada verde hasta ellos.

-llegas tarde- dijo ella.

-b-buenos días- dijo poniéndose tartamuda al verla.

Era el mismo azabache en el pelo, la mirada helada profunda verde, y el color enfermizo en la piel, solo le falta el labio superior negro para que se confundieran por hermanos, aunque ella ya se veía mucho más madura.

Se puso de pie al escuchar el saludo, le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y la invito a entrar. Cuando ambas mujeres se sentaron a Ulquiorra se revolvió el estómago, no quería estar ahí con ellas, al lado de quien se sentaría...

-iré a córtate leña ¿tienes algo que pueda arreglar?- salió casi corriendo al escuchar que había una gotera y un problema en la cocina.

Las dos mujeres tomaron té juntas mientras hablaban, y él era el tema de conversación, las dos saciaron su curiosidad respecto la una a la otra, y pronto Inoue le pidió a Setsuna que le enseñara lo que estaba haciendo con las hierbas.

En la noche Inoue dormía plácidamente dentro de un futon, Ulquiorra la miraba dormir sin conciliar el sueño, su madre apareció en la sombra del pasillo.

-hasta que trajiste a la mujer por la que te morías por ver- dijo complacida, la esperaba hace mucho, aquella, la chica que ocupaba toda la mente y corazón de su hijo.

-exageras- ocultando cualquier atisbo de sentimiento en sus palabras.

-ella es una dulce novia- complacida sabía que sería una respetuosa nuera y le resultaba encantadora como ablandaba hasta la médula al tempano de Ulquiorra.

-no es mi novia- dijo algo molesto e inseguro.

-¿Y que estas esperando?- algo molesta por la lentitud de su hijo.

-lo mismo me pregunto-


	3. sueños y noticias

Sentía el abrigo y el calor, suave tela por encima de la piel esa maravillosa sensación de dormir plácidamente mientras pisas tierra de los sueños hasta que la nación del sol ataco y las cortinas se corrieron, gruño perezosamente y busco la oscuridad que le podrían proporcionar las ropas instintivamente pero se las arrebataron, ella gateo hasta quedarse sobre él y darle tiernos besos para despertarlo. Era inevitable pero podría fingir un rato más para que los besos continuaran pero debía levantarse y que agradable mañana, la aprisiono en sus brazos y se enderezo, olisqueo el desayuno, el olor lleno la habitación y olía a desayuno catastrófico.

-no…- su estómago no quería más guerra.

-¿no que?- pregunto con la voz más dulce que tenía para él.

Entro Grimmjow en la casa y directo al desayuno hecho por Inoue, Ulquiorra se sentía triunfante que la máquina de "cometodoloqueveas" haya entrado y hecho lo suyo, tendría la excusa de hacer más para no indigestarse aún más. Ulquiorra se quedó mirando a Inoue que aún estaba en sus brazos, muy cómoda y con un cojín debajo de su polera pijama.

-¿porque te pones la almohada?-

-veras es que una compañera de ramos esta embarazada y se le comenzó a notar la panza entonces…- la miraba como hablaba y hablaba, la mujer le encantaba ver bebes y les hablaba a cada uno que veía, diciéndole que todos son hermosos y re-tiernos, pero para él no eran mas que bolsas pequeñas de carne que lloran, piden, comen y defecan ¿Qué gracia había en ello? ¿Dónde esta lo tierno? ¿lo hermoso? –asi quería verme como me vería yo embarazada- sonreía con su pequeña idea.

Ulquiorra salio de su pensamiento de "inútiles vástagos"

-¿de quien?- pregunto ya que no tenia claro si el era capaz de procrear y si lo hiciese no tenia ni la mas mínima intención ni aunque fuera con Inoue, pero no lo decía por eso.

-de ti tonto- se malhumoro y salio algo airada.

Suspiro, se levantó y fue a disculparse a su manera, con unos panqueques rellenos de wasabi exclusivos para ella, ya que nadie podría comerlos, desayuno tranquilo ya que hoy no tenia clases y solo tenia un turno en la tarde para el trabajo en la panaderia.

Usaba su delantal de trabajo y estaba en la caja, Grimmjow le hablaba desde el mostrador, ya que no tenia entregas pendientes.

-quizás quiere que le agites la cama más seguido- fue fulminado por mirada incluso antes de terminar.

-no puedo creer que te este pidiendo consejo- con suerte había tenido una par de citas y ni hablar de sexo el ultimo intento fue cuando el se quedo dormido en el baño.

-pues soy lo que tienes o iras a preguntarle a Noitora, o Ichigo- rió burlesco, Ulquiorra estaba serio, dejo se reírse pues noto su preocupación –pues que quieres que te diga no me he enterado que ninguno de nosotros se haya ganado el premio gordo y haya embarazado a alguien así que comprale un perro o un gato si sigue jodiendo- trato de bajarle el problema.

-¿una mascota?- pregunto incrédulo.

-por supuesto si quiere criar que crié bichos ¿Cuántos meses llevan saliendo?-

-dos- contestaba mientras atendía un grupo de chicas que se le quedaban mirando tanto a él como a Grimmjow.

-y encima tienes comprarle sus chocolates, recordar y celebrar el cumple mes y encima el otro día te vi que le estabas dando un té y fregándole el estomago ¿Qué más quiere?- a cada uno de los puntos Ulquiorra asintió respectivamente hasta lo del té y friega de estomago.

-tenía el periodo- dijo muy bajo para que las clientas no escucharan pero al oído del ex -espada llego fuerte y claro.

-¡¿qué?!- grito y todo el mundo se centró en ellos.

Espero un momento antes de responder para que dejasen de mirarlos y despachando a las clientas.

-que quieres que haga si ya lo hacia de antes de empezar a salir con ella- no le veía para nada lo anormal.

Grimmjow le dio un escalofrió, él que jamas celebro un cumple y con suerte se despide de su novia y si no es porque le robo un chocolate de la despensa a Inoue no habría llegado con un chocolate para el día de san valentin.

-te a cabo de imaginar en una casa llena de gatos mas la princesita- se abrazo asi mismo –que asqueroso- no lo estaba ayudando mucho- que pasa si un dia quiere tener hijos ¿vas a dejarla?-

-no, no se…-

Al llegar sintió olor a comida bien hecha.

-¿Orihime esta Arisawa?- si estaba podría preguntarle cosas mas acertadas y sus respuestas serian las ideales ya que era la mejor amiga de su novia.

Salio la chica con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

-Orihime se esta bañando- alzo una ceja –¿que quieres conmigo?-

-cuales son las proyecciones de Inoue, esta mañana me dijo algo con lo que no estoy dispuesto a transar aun- la chica lo miraba extrañada –no por el momento-

-sus proyecciones ¿eh?- relajo los brazos y se sentó en la mesa –hablemos rápido no tardara, creo que una amiga de la universidad y además alguien de la soul society esta embarazada así que no para de repetírmelo, no creí que te lo había mencionado- lo miro un poco despectiva.

-solo lo menciono una vez y luego se molesto-

-¡seré franca! Es su sueño desde niña formar un hogar… no se que entiendes tu por hogar pero para ella eso incluye a su pareja- lo señalo- que eres tú en este momento, y formar una cálida familia con muchos hijos, verlos crecer y disfrutar con ellos-

Ulquiorra suspiro algo molesto osea no era él suficiente para ella, para enmendarse y hacerla feliz tenia que haber otros con los cuales compartirla.

-estos son asuntos mayores ¿Cuánto llevan? Nada pero ella es así lo sueña todo con mucha anticipación, se hombre y mide ahora tus limites por que si dejas que esto avance un tiempo mas solo causaras daño como en él pasado- se levanto y fue a traer los platos.

Espero a ver si Ulquiorra reaccionaba y la venia ayudar, ya que tiene ese tipo de consideración pero estaba muy metido en su afuero interno, no le complacía tenerle cerca y mucho menos de su amiga y encima él recurría a ella para preguntarle cosas de Inoue, y no podía negarse por que hacerlo era igual a hacerle daño a su mejor amiga ya que afecta cada una de las acciones de Ulquiorra, debía ayudarlo para ayudar a Inoue, y eso la molestaba.

Solo la contentaba porque si el que estuviera en este momento en su lugar, fuese Ichigo este no pediría ayuda, no lo haría y quizás metería tanto la pata como lo hacia Ulquiorra.

Inoue salio del baño solo en toalla y fue corriendo a saludar a Ulquiorra trayéndole a tierra, tenia que comportarse no estaban solos aunque su novia lo había olvidado, la beso suave y luego la giro para que fuese a cambiarse y empujo con cuidado.

-ups esta Tatsuki- dijo inocente y corrió a su habitación.

Ulquiorra se levanto y fue a ver el calendario para ver si tenia algún día libre tendría que hacerle una visita a Urahara y si este no le daba las respuesta tendría que ver al zafado de Mayuri o a Izayel que ambos eran las peores opciones posibles, había un día marcado con rojo, esos días eran los con eventos o festivos que Inoue puso tanto énfasis en celebrar con él dijo algo de "_dejare marcado los días especiales y anotare en esta libreta de que son y que se celebra para que no tengas que preguntar" _saco la libreta roja de debajo del teléfono y lo encontró: día blanco.

-y es mañana- miro la hora y aun estaba a tiempo por lo que salio de inmediato.

En el apartamento de al lado Nel estaba haciendo la cena, su estomago se revolvía y sus piernas flaquearon, pudo desplomarse si no fuera por el hambriento de Grimmjow que por venir a robar comida la vio debilitarse y alcanzo a poner la rodilla entre sus piernas sugetandola.

-hoy no me he sentido bien- dijo ella tomándole una mano para que se quedara así como estaba.

-¿es por tu inestable riatsu?- aludiendo que Nel en su forma arrancar quedo como una niña pequeña, según Urahara el uso regular del gigai especial que hizo para ella, debería ayudarla a manejar su riatsu de manera más fluida y poder convertirse a voluntad en adulta y niña.

-si no te preocupes solo quédate así un momento- sentía su cuerpo extraño hace varios días, también sentía ansias de devorar hollow menores, y el olor del alma de Grimmjow era como una fuerte aroma a cena trataba de controlar sus instintos para no hacerle nada.

Tenía que ver a Urahara de inmediato, termino la cena y luego le dijo a Grimmjow que saldría a por una segunda opinión para saber que le pasaba a su cuerpo. Al llegar estaba Ulquiorra buscando algo en la tienda, pero termino comprando unos cuantos dulces y papel para envolverlo, Urahara lo observaba complacido, aun le faltaba mucho pero se notaba su esfuerzo a pesar de no entender todo por completo.

-es para el día blanco- pregunto nel acercándose.

-si- le dio una bolsa recordó que Inoue hizo su mayor esfuerzo en apegarse a la receta de una torta de chocolate y se la dio entera, creía que moriría con tanto dulce entonces llego Nel con Grimmjow refunfuñando y le traía algo salado, fue su salva ese día.

Nel saco uno para comerlo cuando se le volvieron a desvanecer las piernas pero esta vez se desmayo, despertó en la sala de la casa de Urahara quien la miraba preocupado al igual que Ulquiorra ambos lucían cansados pero mantenían la compostura.

-es un asunto delicado y tu estado también- dijo el rubio sin su característico sombrero encima.

-tienes que decírmelo- miro a Ulquiorra –siento ese hambre-

El ex –espada abrió los ojos, ese hambre es la ansiedad de devorar, aniquilar y cambiar, llenarse con la mayor cantidad de almas para contrastar la falta de corazón.

Urahara saco su abanico –esos son sus antojos- ella lo miro sin comprender.

El llanto de un bebe se escucho, se le sumo otro llanto mas y de pronto se escucho la voz de Yoruichi que llamaba a Kisuke.

-si me disculpan tengo que ir a ver a los gemelos- partió a cumplir su rol de padre.

Nel miro a Ulquiorra buscando su respuesta, esta algo ceñudo el llanto de los bebes no el gustaba y encima lo que acaba de enterarse, le traía mucha ansiedad.

-¿tengo algo malo? ¿tendré que irme?- ya estaba muy encariñada con los ryokas.

El solo asintió –estas embarazada y esperas un medio hollow- ella se tapo la boca y se escurrieron las lagrimas.

-seré mamá- se enderezo –¡tendré un bebe de Grimmjow!- dijo casi saltando, se froto el vientre que aun no crecía.

Pero Ulquiorra pensaba otras cosas, nada felices, ellos podían procrear ahora tendria que tener cuidado con Inoue, también pensaba que Grimmjow huiría de una responsabilidad así, no hallaba la razón de la felicidad de Nel mas bien quería que reaccionara, había demasiados riesgos y entonces se imagino que en este momento la que podría estar en este estado podría ser Inoue, su mujer y que tal si ella se negaba, eso le apretó el pecho.

-esta hambriento tendrás que salir a cazar y pones en riesgo a todos, también quizás no llegue a termino porque se puede alimentar de ti también- trataba de hacerla entender que tenerlo era la pero de las opciones, ni siquiera sabían cuanto tiempo tardaría en la gestación.

-no lo entiendes- ella negaba con la cabeza –me siento mucho mejor no tendré que cazar-viéndole el lado positivo.

Se abrió la puerta y volvió Urahara cargando a una bebe rubia de tez morena que llevaba su sombrero puesto.

-señorita Nel tendrá que venir a hueco mundo y deberá darle lo que su bebe le pide además de consumir riatsus de quien quiera brindarle, como hicimos cuando se desmayo- ella le miraba un poco aterrada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- pero el rostro de ambos hablo antes que las palabras –¡no! ¡Yo tendré mi bebe!- Ulquiorra la sostuvo ya que se había exaltado y podía asustar a la pequeña presente quien jalaba el pelo de su padre con insistencia.

-entonces le sugiero trate de tomar riatsus de pequeñas cantidades de las personas de su alrededor este mes y el siguiente los demás meses deberá partir por supuesto que estaré en contacto con usted.

-¿como puedo extraer el riatsu?-

-a través del contacto, tiene muchos amigos con grandes cantidades: Ichigo, Ishida, Ulquiorra y bueno el padre, sus antiguos camaradas, le aconsejo que solo recurra a riatsus compatibles por lo que Ishida estaría descartado, lo mas recomendable que sea del padre-

Estas fueron la ultimas palabras del sombrerero que le quedaron en la cabeza a Nel. De camino Ulquiorra la iba mirando como si se tratara de un ser distinto, ya eran dos no una, y quien sabe que saldría de la mezcla, a la vez no quería decir algo pedante y sugerirle una vía rápida.

-no creo que debas contarle aun- dijo cuando ella estaba en la puerta.

-eso haré ¿puedo contar contigo?- pregunto sin levantar la mirada, Ulquiorra lo reflexiono un poco.

-pondré de mi parte- una vez dicho Nel asintió y entro en su hogar.

Se quedo parado en la puerta sin abrir, no había luz ya se habría ido Arisawa, giro la manilla y estaba ella durmiendo en una mala posición en el sofá esperando, la tv estaba encendida en silencio, la cargo hasta la habitación y ella despertó, entrelazo sus brazos y acaricio su pelo.

-que te demoro?- pregunto algo somnolienta.

-Nel tuvo un percance, pero no es algo que te vaya a angustiar- ella lo miro sin entender muy bien pero se enteraría pronto, tenía el presentimiento.

-pero a ti te angustia- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-a mi, a ti te hará feliz estoy seguro- y eso era lo que le preocupaba ya que confiaba en el carácter pacífico de nel y su gran control sobre sus poderes.

Al cabo de unos días nel le contó el secreto a Inoue, quien estaba muy empeñada en ayudarla en cualquier cosa que ella necesitara, y Grimmjow comenzó a quejarse que se sentía cansado pero solo se lo comentaba a Ulquiorra quien no decía nada al respecto.

-¿crees que Nel quiera que seamos los padrinos?- estaba muy animada.

El la miro, primero quería ser madre y ahora madrina, lo que fuese siempre estaba soñando mas allá de todos, nunca le iba a poder seguir el ritmo.

Sonrió y le dijo –puede ser-

**Gracias por leer y dejarme comentarios ;)**


End file.
